


The Bachelor Party

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Bachelor Party, Cheating, F/M, Gay guy fucks woman, Gay guy seduced by pussy, Homophobic Language, Infidelity, Straight Sex, g2s, gay man fucking woman, gay man getting pussy, gay man having straight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro’s straight buddies surprise him with a female stripper at his bachelor party. Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/OFM, Shiro/Original Female Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Bachelor Party Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone makes straight-to-gay fics, but not the opposite. So here it is.
> 
> Also there's a link for a bigger version of the drawing at the bottom

The night before Shiro’s wedding his straight buddies decided to surprise him with a female stripper for his bachelor party. It goes without saying that Shiro enjoyed himself way more than he thought he would.

He welcomed his lap dance with a good hearted laugh, thinking he might as well take part in the cliche tradition. He might have been gay, but he had to admit that this woman was beautiful. She had a cute smile, a killer body, and she could really move. Every movement of her body was a masterpiece. It was dirty but at the same time it elegant. When she took her top off he looked down immediately in embarrassment, his friends letting out amused laughs. His own laughter stopped as soon as he felt his ‘little soldier’ twitch in excitement. “What the hell?!”, he thought to himself. He was actually getting hard from watching this woman. Not a day in his life had he ever looked twice at a woman’s body and yet here he was with a hard on. What did all this mean? Was he bisexual now? Did he have too much to drink? All these thoughts swirled around in Shiro’s head, causing a mild panic. However the more the woman kept grinding her ass against his dick the less he found he cared. The woman took notice of this as she continued her work.

“I thought you were gay.” She said, looking back at him.

“So did I.” He said with a nervous laugh. “Not as gay as I thought I guess.”

The woman then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his. Although it took him by surprise, Shiro quickly reciprocated the kiss. His friends gasped in shock at the make out show in front of them. They couldn’t believe Their gay friend was actually making out with a woman AND enjoying it!

Shiro let his left hand roam down and settle on her perfect ass while his right hand came up to grope her breast. He twisted and teased her rose pink nipple before breaking their kiss to suckle it. Fuck, how had he never noticed women before? Every curve was a work of art and he wanted to explore every inch of it. He quickly lifted her off his lap, much to her confusion. Before he could overthink things he shoved down his pants, his fat cock springing up in excitement.

“You think you could help this groom-to-be with this?” He asked with a grin.

The woman giggled and bit her lip. “As a rule no, but I think I can make an exception for you.”, she answered before dropping to her knees. While keeping eye contact she dragged her tongue up Shiro’s massive cock, sending shivers down his spine. He groaned in ecstasy as she swirled her talented tongue around the head before swallowing him down. Jesus, her mouth was so wet and warm, it felt like heaven. Shiro placed his hand on the back of her head, pushing her all the way down to his dark pubes. He cursed in pleasure when he finally let her pull of with a pop. As she caught her breath she looked up into Shiro’s eyes with pure lust and abandon. She crawled back up onto his lap, aligned his dick with her pussy, and slowly sank down onto the thick member. Pussy was nothing at all like a man’s ass. It felt so wet, so perfect, so right! He never thought it’d feel this amazing, but it did. This was what a man’s cock was made for. A guy’s manhood was designed to fuck pussy and shoot his cum into a woman’s womb. He was so turned on that he started thrusting his hips like a man starving for sex, drawing out cries of ecstasy from his surprise gift. He once again sucked and caressed this woman’s perfect soft breasts, relishing their taste. He was so drunk on pleasure that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the fact that he was cheating on Curtis. No, his wedding, his fiancé, his sexuality, none of that mattered to him right now. The only thing mattered in this moment was the beautiful woman in front of him.

His buddies were no longer quietly watching shock. They were actually more than supportive of Shiro’s sudden straight awakening and cheered him on as he fucked her good.

“He’ll yeah Shiro! Fuck her good bro!”

“Haha, yeah man use that ex-gay cock!”

“I knew you were a fucking man dude!”

Shiro felt such a surge of pride hearing them cheer as he continued to fuck his first woman. He felt like a real man who finally gave into his natural instincts. This is the man he was meant to be. When he was finally close to coming his thrust became more erratic and rough. Soon the woman was crying out cuming on his cock, her walls milking him for what it wanted. Finally his balls rose up and Shiro was cuming harder than he ever had in his life. His load was massive and thick, filling her womb to the brim. There was no way he could go back to gay sex now .

They both fell to their knees in exhaustion, still connected until Shiro’s dick slipped out. His cum gushed out of her like a damn flood. His body clearly had tried to knock her up with his child.

“Fuck”, he cursed, “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

The woman leaned back against his chest and breathed out a laugh.

“Ditto.” Was all she could say. Her body was still vibrating with the afterglow.

“Is it ok that I came inside? I didn’t even ask.” He said as reality set in. If he knocked her up things could get way more complicated than they already were. Still, the thought of him impregnating her made his cock twitch yet again.

She reached up and pulled his head into the crook of her neck. “Don’t worry I’m on the pill.”, she said. Shiro was both relieved and disappointed. Something inside him had changed tonight and he didn’t hate it.

“Too bad.” He said while kissing her neck. As the night went on he fucked her in several other positions. He was no where near satisfied and his gift was more than happy to wring him dry. He’s was so focused on making the most of his surprise gift that he didn’t even notice his soon to be husband calling him. In fact, he took off his ring and tossed it next to his phone.

He hoped Curtis didn’t plan on coming by Shiro’s room in the morning. Mainly because this woman would mostly likely be there sucking out more of his gay loads. Things were gonna be a lot more exciting from now on.

https://imgur.com/EwrWSPB


	2. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro’s new attraction towards women doesn’t go away after his bachelor party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction so if it offends you in any way please go elsewhere. I’ve read hundreds of fics where a str8 man cheats on his wife with a man and continues the affair so....

After his bachelor party Shiro was a new man. Despite being gay and married he couldn’t forget the pleasure of kissing a woman, how soft their breasts were, and how right pussy felt around his cock. He hadn’t touched Curtis since their honeymoon and even then his heart wasn’t really in it. After that he got his rocks off alone in the bathroom while watching pussy porn on his phone. When that wasn’t enough anymore he looked elsewhere.

The second time he fucked a woman it was the cute wife next door. She locked herself out of her home and Shiro let her stay with him till her husband got home. A couple charming smiles in his tightest sleeveless and he had her legs up in his bed in no time. God, he had missed the softness of a woman so much. When he plunged himself inside her he could hold back his low groan. Shiro was practically trembling at how her vaginal walls deliciously squeezed his cock. He fucked her till she was speaking in tongues with her legs locked around him. By the time they were finished her husband had finally come home. His chest was filled with pride as he sent her back to her husband with a womb full of his cum. He had heard that they were trying to have a baby so it all worked out fine. After word got around between the neighborhood wives, Shiro was never short of partners. Many of them had husbands that either didn’t have the time or didn’t know **how** to fuck them. It was only right that Shiro do the neighborly thing and please them with his ex-gay cock. The best thing was knowing how many of the husbands were now unknowingly going to raise his kids. Shiro always made sure to shoot as many thick loads as possible into the wives' hungry fertile wombs. Curtis, like the other husbands, remained oblivious to all the women Shiro fucked in their marital bed (while proudly wearing his wedding ring).

Today however, Curtis got off work early and was ready to surprise his husband with some afternoon love making. They hadn’t been very intimate since the wedding and Shiro hardly ever kissed him on the mouth anymore. When walking through the door he heard some shuffling towards their bedroom. Was Shiro moving furniture? He walked towards the door and thought he heard a woman's gasps. It couldn’t be, right? As he stood in front of the bedroom door he heard his husband’s grunts. Slowly, he reached for the doorknob. When he opened the door he couldn’t believe his eyes.

".....Shiro?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about the new chapter. Should Curtis be devastated and leave or should he get off on it all and become a cuck?


	3. An End and New Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Curtis have an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as before. Don't like don't read

This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t be. He had to be dreaming. Why else would his husband Shiro, who has always been gay, be having sex with a woman in their marital bed? Not just sex, but pure primal fucking. The way Shiro was pounding away into the woman beneath him you’d think he just broke a vow of celibacy. He was moaning like he was a horny frat boy, something Curtis had never heard during their own love making. No, this Shiro was completely uninhibited and free. He wasn’t quiet and reserved like when he was in bed with Curtis. Some part of Curtis found himself aroused at the manly sight before him, but another part of him quickly pushed that feeling down. It was the part of him that was heartbroken and betrayed. The part of him that loved his husband dearly and who he thought loved him back. How could Shiro have done this to him? And with a WOMAN!

Just as he was about to speak Shiro’s hips increased in speed.

“Oh fuck baby!” He groaned happily, “I’m gonnna cum inside again!”. To which the woman responded, “Yes~!”, clearly reaching her own climax.

“Again!?”, Curtis thought to himself. Shiro had cum inside her more than once? Did he mean today or has this affair been going on for a while? His head was spinning and spinning. Shiro has been fucking her raw? Wasn’t he worried about getting her pregnant? Then a dark thought crept into Curtis’s mind. “Maybe that’s what he was hoping.” Was Shiro actually tryingto get her pregnant? What did that mean for him and their marriage? What the fuck was going on? Before he could finish another thought his loving husband bottomed out and let out a low groan as he came. The woman then wrapped her legs around him while he emptied himself inside her, her own orgasm chasing his. All her cries of ecstasy were then swallowed by Shiro as he kissed her hungrily. It was so intimate and so loving that it hurt Curtis to watch. He couldn’t remember the last time Shiro even attempted to peck him on the cheek. He could barely get his words out, but he managed. “Shiro?”, Curtis muttered, “What....what is this?”

Shiro turned to look at him with a happy fucked out expression, not even upset by Curtis’s presence. “Oh hey Curtis.”, he said nonchalantly, “Didn’t expected you home so early.”

“Is that all you fucking have to say!?”, Curtis asked, his heartache now replaced with anger.

Shiro laid down the woman next to him gently. Apparently her orgasm was so intense she passed out. “Well what else is there to say? You’ve seen everything with your own eyes.”, he said with a shrug, “I’ve discovered the kind of man I’m meant to be. I’m not gay.”

“That’s bullshit!” Curtis yelled. “You’ve never looked twice at a woman a day in your life. I know your romantic history, I’m your husband! You can’t just stop being gay.”

Shiro shrugged once again. “Except I have and there’s no going back. After being with a woman there’s no way I can go without. I know you don’t like it, but that’s the way it is.”

Curtis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So what about us? We’re married Shiro! Does that mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?” He asked desperately.

Shiro have an annoyed sight and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, our marriage doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. In regards to you, no, I don’t have the same feelings I had for you before. I still care about you, but those feelings are purely friendship. I’m a pussy hound and I’m more than happy with that.”

“That’s not how it works Shiro!”, Curtis pointed out angrily.

Shiro let out a laugh. “Then why haven’t I even so much as looked at you or another man since our wedding? Look, at my bachelor party I got to experience a woman for the first time and it felt so incredibly right. I tried going back to the way things were before for your sake, but I couldn’t. I’ve been fucking all the wives in the neighborhood every chance I get. Most of them are carrying my kids unbeknownst to their cuck husbands. They all line up for my ex-gay cock and they aren’t satisfied until they go home dripping with my cum.”

Curtis was at a loss for words. Shiro has been fucking AND breeding all the neighborhood wives? He really wasn’t the same Shiro he knew and loved. Despite his pain and heartache, the thought of it all made Curtis incredibly hard. Something Shiro clearly noticed.

“Now you have two options faggot. You can either pack your bags and leave with some dignity or you can stay and be cuckolded by your ex husband and his new girlfriend.”

Curtis knew he should leave, he wanted to leave! He could just go and never look back at this, but a sick part of him still yearned to see his former love fuck women. “I’ll....I want to stay.” He said almost below a whisper. God he felt so ashamed.

Shiro shook his head with an amused chuckle. “If that’s the way you want it fag. In that case, we need to go over a few rules: 

**One**: you’ll be sleeping in the garage from now on. You see that girl?”, Shiro asked gesturing towards the bed, “Her name is Allura and she’ll be moving in with me. All your clothes and things will need to be moved elsewhere.

**Two**: there won’t ever be any touching between you and I. Those days are over and done.

**Three**: the only time you’ll be tasting my cum is when you drink it out of a woman’s pussy.”

Curtis wished he could say he had to give it a thought, but that wasn’t true. He agreed to it all in a heartbeat. That night Curtis watched as Shiro and Allura continue to make love in the bed he and Shiro used to share. As hurt as he was he couldn’t deny how beautiful the two were together. Shiro clearly took his time enjoying her body. Every loving touch was like a prayer and every kiss to her skin was an oath of devotion. Shiro wasn’t just enjoying her, he was worshiping her the only way a man could. He spread her legs and lapped at her pussy like he was a man starving. He moaned at the taste of her juices as if it were ambrosia. His tongue drove her completely wild, making her squirm and cry out in sexual bliss as her eyes rolled back. Curtis knew how talented Shiro’s tongue was from experience. Not that Shiro would give oral very much. He would only do it after Curtis begged him to and even back then Shiro never seemed to enjoy it. After making her cum Shiro wiped his mouth with a cocky grin before calling Curtis over.

“Get over here faggot.” He said coldly. “I want you to see up close what you could never give me.”

Curtis did as he was told and sat on the side of the bed, getting a full view of everything. Shiro lined up his fat cock to Allura’s juicy cunt before pushing inside. He groaned at the tightness that wrapped around him, keeping a slow steady pace. “Do you see how perfect her pussy is for my cock?”, he asked as he sped up his thrusts, “This is what a man’s cock was made for. To fuck and flood women’s wombs with our cum. A man’s dirty ass couldn’t possibly fulfill a real man’s desires.” As Shiro spoke his eyes shut tight and his face twisted in pleasure, his mouth agape. The room was filled with their moans and the dirty wet sounds of sex. Shiro was like a feral beast driven only by the pure urge to fuck. He groped and sucked at her perfect tits while slamming into her even harder. “I’m gonna cum!”, he shouted, “I’m gonna cum inside her wet fertile pussy!” Shiro then buried his face into her neck as he brought himself closer and closer to cumming before finally unleashing a floodgate of his cum into her hungry womb. Their bodies wrapped around each other like a perfect puzzle as they rode out their orgasmic high. After a couple more harsh thrusts Shiro finally collapsed onto his woman, smothering her neck with passionate kisses. “I love you Allura.”, Shiro’s whispered. To which she responded, “I love you too Takashi.” With that they both drifted off to sleep, not giving Curtis any acknowledgement. He sat there replaying everything he just watched and everything that had changed within such a small amount of time. He slowly got up and walked out of what used to be his bedroom. As soon as he shut the door behind him he slid down to the floor and released his aching cock. Something must be seriously wrong with him because he’s never been this turned on in his life. “God dammit.”, he cursed at himself. With tears running down his face he strokes his cock for not even a minute before his body spasms and he’s cumming all over himself. He falls over onto his back, his chest rising and falling as he basks in his vibrating afterglow. It’s in this moment that he realizes that he’ll never be able leave. “I’m so fucked up.” He says before heading to the couch to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro continued his life as an ex gay pussy hound with his harem of married housewives and Curtis was there to eagerly watch it all. Shiro was beyond happy with the way his life turned out and he hates to think of where he’d be if his friends hadn’t got him that stripper. Speaking of, he wonders what she’s up to these days

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys like the artwork. I had a bunch of ideas for Curtis to be even more humiliated and hurt, but I couldn't fit them in without it feeling forced. I could add little extras showing different moments where Curtis get punched in the heart by his new life as a cuck.


End file.
